Ricky
is one of the main protagonists of Sammy & Co and its prequel film A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise. He is a young leatherback sea turtle who's a student in Lulu's class in the reef village located in the Southern Seas. Ricky is also a grandson of Ray and Rita. Appearance Ricky is a young gray leatherback sea turtle with gray flippers, gray carapace, and blue eyes. Personality Ricky is an adventurous little sea turtle with a big dream of being a famous explorer like his grandfather Ray. Very courageous, fearless, and curious, he wants to explore the world beyond his boundary, hunt for treasure, and become a hero. Ricky is very confident and impulsive, ready for anything and up for any challenges he have to face in his path. He also tends to be mischievous, boastful, and reckless at times due to his pride and ego which often lead him into trouble with his friends. But despite his pride and sometimes impudence, Ricky is a born leader and an excellent loyal friend to Ella, Pipo, and Annabel. He is not afraid to fight for his opinion and for those he cares about deeply. Ricky is very protective and empathetic, especially towards Ella, whom he has a crush on, and he always defends her when someone teases her. He has a sensitive ego whenever someone offends his pride, and he is ready to accept any challenge to prove his bravery. Since his grandfather is one of the founders as well as leaders of the reef village, Ricky is also very protective of his home and because of his loyalty, he and his friends would often have to foil Big Boss's many schemes from taking over the village. Ricky even once pretended to join Big Boss's side in order to figure out one of his plans so he could foil it without him knowing, as seen in "Ricky's Betrayal". Trivia * While it's unknown who hatched first, it's possible that Ricky is younger than Ella since he is shown being hatched on-screen in A Turtle's Tale 2. And as seen in the film, Rita is the one who named him. * Ricky is one of the few Zagtoon protagonists to be either a turtle or is turtle-themed. The other known turtle-themed protagonists included: Ella, Sammy, Shelly, Ray, Rita, Wayzz, and Carapace. * Ricky, Ella, Pipo, and Annabel are the youngest protagonists in any Zagtoon-related media. Ricky and Ella are both eight while Pipo and Annabel are around the same age as them. * In the beginning of the episode "Flying Turtles", Ricky is shown to have a fascination for flying after he saw a human parasailing nearby. But after the events of the episode. he starts developing a fear of heights and would often suffer from vertigo whenever he rides on a seagull. Gallery Promotional artwork Sammy's Escape from Paradise - Poster.jpg Sammy & Co.jpg Sammy & Co Netflix promotional artwork.jpg Ricky promotional wallpaper 2.jpg Ricky and Ella promotional wallpaper.jpg Renders Ricky Render.png Ricky Render 2.png Ricky Render 3.png See also * Ricky on the Sammy Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Sammy & Co characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Animals